


Give into Me

by wildcat_88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Angst, Brooding, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey Kenobi, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: "Just wanna be, wanna bewitch you in the moonlight."-Ghost





	Give into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one-shot that refused to leave my brain.  
> Hope you all enjoy <3

 

Rey taps her pen on her notebook, watching the clock with avid eyes-today is the last day of high school before she ventures off to visit her grandpa in Ireland. After her parents passed away her grandpa was the only one she could turn to. He raised her until she was eighteen, but a couple months ago his job brought him back to his homeland in Dublin.

He offered her a place to stay if she wanted to move there, but she had no idea what she would do if she decided to settle down in Ireland of all places.

Finally the bell rang, the entire class shouted victoriously-the scraping of chairs and loud footsteps echoed through the small classroom as everybody hustled to what would most likely be a short lived freedom for many before they went to college.

Rey had never given much thought to what she would do after high school. It's why she didn't even try applying to any of the local universities nor did she apply to a local college to get the basics out of the way. She would see what Ireland was all about and hopefully find some sense of direction in a life that has already broken her heart one too times. Losing her parents had been devastating, it was no wonder she became a recluse. No longer living up to the nickname she had "Rey of sunshine", she had always thought it was cliché, but it still had made her laugh. Not anymore. She hasn't been called that for years.

Packing her stuff up, she doesn't say goodbye to anybody-she instead leaves the high school in the dust and boards a red eye flight to take her away from the place that reminds her of all she has lost.

* * *

 

She's exhausted by the time she lands at the Dublin airport. All she wants to do is sleep for the rest of eternity, but she's sure her Grandpa isn't going to let her do that.

She pulls her luggage behind her, trying not to think too hard about the fact that she was able to pack her life into one medium sized bag. Her eyes scan the airport, she sees a man run up to a woman pulling her into his arms-when they kiss she blushes and tears her eyes away from the sight. She feels dirty for watching the display of affection because she wishes that a man would look at her as such.

It's not like she didn't try to gain a boyfriend, but what most guys her age wanted was just to get into her pants. She wasn't trying to act all high and mighty, but none of those guys deserved her and like hell was she going to give her virginity up that easily.

She saw a man waving at her, a wide grin on his familiar face, Obi-Wan, her grandpa was somebody who always did his best to make others feel better. Just seeing the friendly smile he was shooting her way made her feel at ease. She hurried over to him and abandoned her luggage to throw her arms around his neck.

He chuckled, it was a rich and soothing sound that she didn't realize she had been desperate to hear again, "I've missed you so much grandpa."

He smoothes a palm over her mess of curls, "And I've missed you my dear Rey. You must be tired, let's get you some food and a warm bed to sleep in. Alright?"

She nodded in agreement, he grabbed her luggage, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they made their way to his car.

"It's so nice to see you Rey, but you know you could have attended your graduation."

"I didn't want to. It wasn't like anyone I knew would be there to see me."

 His face softens and he nods in understanding, ushering her into his Audi. Once they are both inside he begins to drive them towards the small cottage he calls home. It's daytime, leaving Rey to be able to see the lush green landscape that covers almost every inch that her hazel optics land on. 

It was beautiful and the weather was perfect. Sunny and warm. Obi-Wan rambled on about all the places she could go to visit. A place called 'Howth Head' was one of the best places to hike and Phoenix Park was where she could go to see all the deer that tended to graze there with their young. He named off a few more places that he enthusiastically suggested she see while in the city. She muttered a thanks and continued to watch the scenery flashing by.

When they approached the cottage, she noted how it hunkered low on the moor, yet it looked alive, enticing, and warm. The stone chimney is what drew her attention first then to the tan slabs that covered the sides and matched the roof. There was a silver gate that was the door of the property, a narrow path of stone led to the front door that was made out of what looked to be mahogany.

A hedge that was at least 6 foot high surrounded the front of the property, an array of multi-colored flowers bloomed on it. The grass was abundantly green, only adding to the beauty of the cottage. She stepped out of the car, ultimately shocked at how nice this place actually was. She supposed her grandpa would be living in a high class apartment of some sort, but was happy that the cottage was small and homey. Obi-Wan shuffled up to the door, unlocking it, and stepped aside to let Rey go in first.

She assessed the inside that was just as beautiful on the inside as the outside. Two medium windows let in natural light, a fireplace built out of stone held a couple pictures and achievements above it-she didn’t inspect further. She eyed the sheepskin rug under her feet, moving towards the kitchen with a stove that looked like it was from the a decade ago. The walls were an ivory color that she wasn’t sure how she felt about it-it made the place look a little bland and somewhat distracting from the beauty of the place. Other than that the cottage was welcoming and she was certain that her stay here would be a lot less painful.

“Your room is over here,” Obi-Wan said gesturing to a room that was towards the back of the house. She followed close behind him and upon stepping in was taken aback at how it reminded her of her room in California. “I was hoping to make this place feel as much like home as possible. I hope you like it.”

“It’s perfect,” she whispers smothering the tears that are threatening to fall. She touched the maroon colored wall, smiling at the pictures of her and her parents as well as with Obi-Wan. The queen sized bed looked inviting and the window had a perfect view of a path that led to the forest-no hedges blocked it from her so she was glad about that.

“Get some rest, if you’re hungry I can whip something up for you, alright dear?”

“Yes, that sounds great grandpa, thank you so much.”

He smiled warmly at her, “Goodnight Rey.”

“Goodnight.”

He shut the door behind him, Rey let out a sigh and set her luggage off to the side before sitting on the bed to peer out the window. She loved how tall the trees were and knew she would get lost for hours in the woods. She had always loved exploring and it looked like this would be the perfect place to be able to do just that. Her attention was taken by the cottage that was off in the distance, Obi-Wan hadn’t mentioned that he had a neighbor, but from the smoke that was coming out of the chimney she assumed that somebody did indeed live there. She was curious as to who lived near her grandpa and if he ever talked to the occupant there. On that thought she shut her blinds and got some much needed sleep.

* * *

 

The intoxicating smell is what drew Rey out of her slumber, as if  in a daze she stepped out of bed onto the warm wood floor and allowed her feet to take her into the kitchen. Obi-Wan glanced over and gave her one of his famous friendly smiles. He pointed at the pan in front of him, “I hope you like pancakes.”

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she nodded enthusiastically, “I love pancakes. I haven’t had them in so long!” She took a seat at the small round glass table, the white chairs were made of wood and wobbled slightly when she put all her weight on it. Obi-Wan put a plate in front of her, already there was butter and warm syrup spread on it-she instantly dove in, shuffling large bites into her mouth.

“Slow down Rey, you’re going to choke,” Obi-Wan teased, not being able to hold back the deep chuckle at her eagerness.

She murmured an apology, slowing down, “You have a neighbor?” She asked remembering the cottage that was nearby.

She didn’t miss the way he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “I do, but we don’t speak often.”

“Why?” She asked curious as to why he was acting so strange.

“Well, him and I didn’t get off on the right foot. Our personalities are very different and it caused us to both to have very different opinions on most matters.”

“Hmm, so should I not go say hi then?” She was being sarcastic, but he seemed to miss that point. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled over his words.

“I don’t think that would be wise, Mr. Ren isn’t a man of many words and the ones that do happen to pass his lips are usually quite cruel. The last thing I want to do is have to lug his body into a hole because he hurt my darling granddaughter.”

She began to laugh, even snorting in the process, but she couldn’t contain it-not when her grandpa had made that worried expression with utter seriousness when she had only been joking to begin with.

“Grandpa, I was kidding.”

“Oh thank goodness, that man is intolerable,” he said as he stood to collect both of their plates.

“I can wash the dishes,” Rey said jumping to her feet, but he shooed her away.

“I have to leave to work, I’ll finish this up, but you go have fun. I know how much you love adventures.”

She smiled at him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, “Thank you Papa.”

“Anything for you dear,” he patted her cheek and she left to her room to pull on some shorts, a tank-top, and her hiking boots. Before she made her way outside, Obi-Wan said his goodbye’s and she watched as his car sped off into the distance. Rey grabbed a bottle of water, making her way into the warm summer air.

As she approached the woods, she took a deep breath in, letting it out and set off to venture inside. The birds in the trees chirped a happy tune, when she lifted her head she felt the rays of the sun warm on her face, peering in through the trees that seemed to touch the sky. The branches swayed in the light breeze almost like they were dancing just for her and she couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face. She closed her eyes, arms out wide, fingers spread, and spun around enjoying the way the leaves crunched beneath her boots. When she opened her eyes, coming to a stop she let out an exhilarated shout and broke into a fit of laughter. From there on she explored every rock, sat by the river tossing stones inside, and as she made her way back she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She inspected closer, gasping in shock at the large paw print that had been dried into the mud. It almost resembled the paw of a dog, but it was so massive that there was no way in hell it could be a dog. If she was being honest, she was sure it was a wolf print, but wolves had gone extinct in Ireland hundreds of years ago.

She scurried out of the forest, picking up her speed when she heard a noise that startled her. Finally she reached the end of the woods, seeing her cottage in sight and let out a tremulous breath. Bending over she grasped onto her knees and tried her best to get her breathing under control. The image of the print clear in her head, she shook the thought just as she heard the sound of wood being chopped. It was a force that drove her to look towards where the sound was resounding from.

A strange sensation settled low in her belly as she stared at the man that wielded the ax with a strength that she had never witnessed before. His broad shoulders tensed with the motion as he cut into the wooden block, forearms lined with veins that stood out against the hard muscle. She could see a smattering of dark freckles against his pale skin that glistened with his efforts. The white wife beater he wore clung to his body like a second skin revealing his brawny pectorals and defined abs that she was sure was a eight pack if she was counting right. His denim jeans hugged his muscular thighs and she tried to avoid the conspicuous bulge, but was ashamed to say she couldn’t help herself.

 Combat boots adorned his large feet, when her eyes roved back up his staggering height she watched with eager eyes as he shoved a hand through his raven locks that were tousled and an inch shy of reaching his shoulders. A couple moles marked his face, his nose was long and straight, and the guy had a jaw that looked like it was made out of marble-strong and sturdy.

What caught her eye though was the jagged scar that slashed through his right eyebrow, down his cheekbone, and curved over his jaw reaching all the way to his collarbone before it disappeared into his tank-top. _How the hell did he get that?_ She wondered to herself. Her eyes settled on his full lips that were turned down in a scowl. I guess Obi-Wan had been right about this man being a big ol’ grump.

He lifted the ax above his head and swung it down in a way that was almost angry. The ax cut the log in half perfectly and he shoved them out of the way before lodging the ax into the stump.

Suddenly, heat spanned over her entire body as his dark eyes lifted to meet hers-he looked surprised at first, but quickly turned to steel and dark brows knitted together as he stalked over to her. Taken off guard at his menacing presence actually striding over to her, she stumbled backwards trying to create distance with this man that was as tall as a skyscraper and built like a killing machine.

“What the fuck are you staring at?” He growled, managing to catch up to her with ease. Even though she was taller than most girls, her long legs were no match for his.

“N-Nothing, I was admiring the scenery, nothing more,” she stammered, blushing at her utter stupidity.

“The scenery?” He scoffed, raising a skeptical brow. He steps forward, she takes two steps back having to match his long strides.

“What is it a crime to stare at the beauty around me?” She hisses, surprised at the backbone she grew suddenly.

This man reminded her of a predator that was taunting his prey-dark, dangerous with a sense of the untamed barely suppressed underneath the surface.

 Hostile pools of black roamed over her face, not ignoring the fact that she was actually quite pretty, but that was besides the point right now.

“Beauty?” He drawled in his husky Irish lilt.

“Y-Yes.”

“I’m pretty sure you were staring at me princess,” he says matter-of-factly.

“I-I was not! I was staring at,” her eyes pin on the wooden sculpture of a wolf cub next to his front porch stairs, “That!” She points, his eyes follow the direction and land on the carving.

She is feeling quite triumphant until his brooding gaze lands on her once again, the smile she was wearing falls instantly. “Do you think you’re funny little girl?”

She hates his condescending tone, the fire inside her comes to a head, “I’m not a little girl,” she says through clenched teeth. He knows he struck a chord with her on that one and relishes it by smirking knowingly at her.

“But you are, don’t little girls lie to get their way?” He steps closer, she steps back.

“Everybody lies,” she spits, standing her ground which allows him to stand directly in front of her now. He towers over her and she is forced to crane her neck back to keep eye contact with him, though she’s not sure she wants to stare into his taunting eyes.

“Not me little one.”

A smirk of her own makes its way on her face, “But you just did right now.”

A low growl tears out of him, she gasps taking a step back, but snags her heel on a rock falling hard onto her ass. She stares up at him, the fear that rips through her body causes her to shudder violently. The hair on his arms have risen, he looks as if he’s bristling with barely contained anger-nostrils flaring, large chest huffing and puffing as his hands clench into fists making his knuckles go white.

“I’m not a fucking liar.”

“Everybody is, don’t fool yourself,” she taunts, but clearly hears the stutter in her voice.

His muscles are bulging only sufficing to make him look ten times larger than he already is, suddenly a loud bark snatches his attention. When his gaze meets her again, he glowers down at her, but doesn’t say another word instead stalks over to his cottage that is painted black and matches his mood easily. He stomps up the steps and she wonders how they haven’t given out under his massive body. She could only hope she would be around to witness that.

Now that he’s no longer hovering over her, she manages to get back on her feet, but her legs are wobbly due to the fear that has consumed her. She walks on unsteady feet back into the cottage, making a bee-line to the bathroom to wash off the filth that had accumulated on her body while she hiked. Dark eyes flash into her mind and she shivers at the thought of what that man could do to someone as small as her.

She wished the thoughts had all been pure, but that was not the case. She wasn’t blind to the fact the guy was built to perfection. Long calloused fingers that had seen plenty of days filled with hard work made her think about them filling her all the way up to the brim. He would easily be able to find her g-spot and make her come apart on the thickness of those fingers that she imagined would be talented.

Would he take her like the animal he seemed to be or would he be surprisingly gentle-taking her completely off guard. Why she was even thinking of the possibilities made her angry and she shook of all thoughts of that aggravating man.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan arrived home around 9 pm, he brought home two bowls of Irish stew for them to have for dinner. The taste was intoxicating and Rey found herself gobbling it up quicker than the pancakes she had this morning.

“I can honestly say I’m happy to see that you’re not a picky eater.”

Rey flicked her eyes up at Obi-Wan, “I’m pretty sure I can eat almost anything that is considered edible,” she laughed and spooned another heaping of carrots into her mouth.

“So, how was the woods?” Obi-Wan asked as he scanned over the newspaper clutched in his hands.

“It was nice,” she muttered.

He quirked an eyebrow, tilting the paper back, “That doesn’t sound like my Rey the adventurer, what happened?”

“Well, I may have met the next door neighbor on my way back,” she said resting her chin on her palm.

The paper slammed down causing her to jump slightly in her seat, “Did he hurt you?” Obi-Wan barked in a tone she had never heard from him before.

“No! I mean he just was not someone I’ll be inviting over for tea anytime in the future.”

“What did that prick say to you?”

“Grandpa,” she says astonished at his language.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, “That guy has been nothing but trouble since he moved to this town. He has been known to get into fights at the pub after drinking too much, his temper and harsh words can cut like a knife. He’s more beast than man.” He shakes his head in disapproval.

“Trust me Papa, I will not be getting in that man’s way anytime soon. I can promise you that.”

“If he ever causes you any harm-”  Rey interrupts him, “He won’t Papa.”

She reaches out to him, laying her palm atop his warm hand giving it a gentle squeeze. His eyes crinkle as he smiles, “He better not.”

“Don’t fret, I’m a big girl.”

He nods, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes anymore. He’s worried and she hates that she put that expression on his face. He tells her he’s going to turn in for the night and makes his way to his room closing the door softly behind him. Rey wanders into her own room, peering out the window, noticing the smoke that comes out of that brutal man’s stone chimney. In the darkness his cottage is almost camouflaged except for the vague light that shimmers out his small windows.

She opens her window and hears the faint sound of barking, wondering why he isn’t quieting his dog. Suddenly, the barks completely cut off and a eerie silence is left in its wake. His door opens and slams shut behind him, a dim light flickers on above him. He lights a cigarette with trembling hands, she catches a glimpse of sharp claws and blinks twice sure she hallucinated it. Her room is completely dark, so she’s sure he can’t see her, but like clockwork his eyes turn to look directly at her in the darkness. It’s impossible-from there the cottage would be difficult enough to see-especially her sitting there would be a whole other challenge, but yet it’s like he’s staring her straight in the eyes and she’s paralyzed trying not to make any sharp movements.

He blows out a puff of smoke, still staring over at her- a smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth and she gasps-he can fucking see her! She doesn’t know how or why, but doesn’t care anymore when she slams the window shut and locks it with shaky hands. Grasping blindly at the blinds to pull them down, her heart is pounding-the adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins. She lays back, staring at the ceiling trying to calm herself down, but the anxiety only causes her to pant harder as if she just ran the length of a football field.

 _‘There’s just no freaking way he saw me’_ she tells herself.

Yet, the tingling sensation at the base of her spine that causes her to shiver uncontrollably says otherwise. With much reluctance, she closes her eyes and prays to a god she does not believe in that the brooding man would spare her life for another day.

Sleep pulls her under, but nightmares haunt her all night long.

* * *

 

After the troubling dreams Rey had she decided the best course of action would be to go out into the city and see what it had in store for her. She told Obi-Wan she was headed to check out the shopping mall she had looked up that was nearby. He told her to have fun, suggesting she take his car because he had no work tonight. She thanked him and headed to the St. Stephen’s Green Shopping Centre, taken aback by the spectacular structure of it upon arriving. After parking, she moved with the hustle and bustle of everybody else and made her way inside the large establishment. She was enjoying looking through all the stores, not paying much attention when she walked out of one though-too focused on the fancy new dress she just bought impulsively-she crashed into someone and fell on her ass.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” A deep voice said and a hand was outstretched towards her. She looked up to see a handsome man with deep brown curls, dreamy brown eyes, and flawless tan skin. Two people stood off to the side of him, sipping at their coffee’s watching the show unfold.

She placed her hand in his warm one, he easily lifted her to her feet, “T-Thanks,” she whispered shyly.

“I’m really sorry, I can be such a klutz,” he nervously laughed rubbing at the nape of his neck.

“I wasn’t paying attention, so the fault is mine,” she said with an apologetic smile.

“You’re not from around here, are you?”

“No, I’m from California.”

“The name’s Poe and these two dummies are Finn and Rose.”

They both waved at her and she waved back.

“We were all about to hit up the pub, would you be interested in joining us?” He asked hopefully.

Rey knew she needed to befriend some people while she was here and this was the perfect opportunity-so she agreed and they all began to walk out of the mall down to a pub that Poe said was about a mile away. Along the way they all got to talking about their interests. Poe and Finn were huge fans of watching boxing and Rose preferred reading books due to not being a big fan of seeing violence. Her and Finn had been together since freshman year, both being her age. Poe was a few years older and was getting a degree in veterinary science. She found herself being honest with them when she said she wasn’t sure what she wanted to major in. She fancied writing, but didn’t believe she could be successful in the career.

The three were kind, calming her nerves when they told her to just have fun for the time being and not let the stress get to her too much.

“You’re still young girl, you’ll find your calling soon enough, but for now let’s drink!” Poe exclaimed, pumping his fist a couple times in excitement. Rey stifled a obnoxious laugh behind her hand, Finn and Rose both rolled their eyes in unison, but they still couldn’t wipe the smiles off their face.

The small pub was bustling with patrons, it was loud with the roar of a bunch of Irish men waving their hands at the wide screen televisions mounted on the wall, large enough for everybody to see the fight that was on at the moment. She watched in bewilderment at the way the two men on the screen threw punch after punch at one another-vicious in the way they both refused to go down.

“All that blood makes me sick,” Rose grumbled, “Let’s get a beer.”

Rey could only nod, not wanting to disagree entirely with her newfound friend. The men seemed so passionate about winning, it was inspiring.

“What does the lady want?” Poe shouted over the continued yells from the pub-goers.

“I’ll have whatever your having!” She shouted back, his mouth quirked up on one side-he turned to the bartender and relayed his order. The bartender poured two beers, the dark liquid foaming slightly at the top, and handed them over to Poe who quickly paid him in cash. He faced her, placing the beer in her open hand. She nervously took a sip surprised at the rich taste that has flooded her taste-buds. It has a slight chocolaty taste and she eagerly takes a large gulp. Poe chuckles beside her.

“Glad you like it!”

“I love it!”

The foursome search for a spot and even though the bar is relatively busy, they are able to snag a booth.

“So, do you have any relatives here in Ireland?” Finn asks.

“I live here with my Grandpa, he used to live with me in California, but once I was eighteen he had to return back here for business purposes.”

“Is Cali as beautiful as everyone says it is?” Rose inquires, lifting her beer up to her lips.

“To be honest, Ireland is way more beautiful. California can be so unpredictable.”

“Well, we appreciate your honesty. There’s no place like home,” Finn sighs and places his hands behind his head with an almost dreamy look.

“This place feels more like home than Cali ever did,” Rey confesses, washing away the bittersweet taste that is left on her tongue by saying such a thing with her icy beer.

Rose gives her a sad smile, “Home is wherever the heart calls Rey and if you find that here in Ireland don’t abandon it, alright?”

“Y-yeah, I won’t,” she replies and they steer away from the conversation settling on playing a silly drinking game that ended up with Rey finishing her beer. Poe walked over to the bar, ordering more rounds for all of them.

 The doors of the small pub opened, drawing her attention to where she had noticed no one had entered in a while.

 Her heart plummeted into her belly, she grasped onto it as it did so.

 It was like he sucked all the oxygen out of the room, every head in the pub turned to watch as he walked towards the bar. He walked as if he was a wild animal scoping out his next meal. She drank in the length of his legs clad in dark jeans, messily tucked into steel-toed boots.

He was wearing motorcycle gloves that made her stomach clench- he clutched onto a helmet that was all black and sleek. A leather jacket that seemed like it had been worn many a times with the way it was distressed, but the way it was snug on the wide expanse of his chest made a wetness pool between her thighs. She rubbed them together trying to ease the ache of the way this man exuded raw intensity that to her dismay was turning her the hell on.

She swore she saw his nose twitch, his body went rigid for a moment before he seemed to gain his control back and sat his helmet on the bar not seeming to care if he was allowed to or not. He unzipped his jacket, she watched along with the other patrons as he sat it down on the stool next to him and placed the helmet on top of it.

The black shirt he wore stretched across his burly back. The material was thin enough that she could make out all the taut muscle underneath. His midnight hair curled at his nape, it almost made him seem less intimidating, but she knew that was far from the truth.

She noted that the bartender didn’t even ask for his order, he simply grabbed a glass and poured a hefty amount of some type of liquor inside. He passed it over to the brute that seemed to mutter a thanks before tossing the entire amount back with ease. The bartender simply placed the entire bottle next to the glass and moved onto help other customers.

“His name is Kylo,” Rose whispered next her ear, startling her. She laughed softly, “Didn’t mean to scare you. You were staring at him. I thought you might want to put a name to the face for whatever you plan to do under the safety of your covers tonight,” she teases, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Rey.

Rey stares at her in bewilderment, she couldn’t have been that obvious in her observation of the man known as Kylo, right??

“It’s not like that,” she tries to say, but the words come out sounding fake even to her own ears.

Rose stares at her sheepishly, “Give me a break, you practically undressed him with your eyes right here in front of all of us.”

It was now that she realized Poe had returned with the drinks and they were all stifling laughs trying to not embarrass her further.

“I can’t say I’ve ever seen anyone look at Kylo Ren as if he was a five course dinner before,” Finn giggles like a child.

“Usually people look at him like this,” Poe says, planting a horrified expression on his face for dramatic effect.

Rose's body trembles with laughter, “Seriously though Rey, he’s not much of a ladies’ man. All women avoid meeting his gaze, the scar doesn’t help either.”

Rey almost feels sorry for the guy, glancing over to where he is perched on the bar stool, long legs straddle the small seat. He jumpstarts her nerve endings when their eyes connect, the intensity of it all causes her breath to start quickening. Her body starts to tremble like a live wire under his dark gaze.

He regards her in a way that suggests he knows all of her dark, dirty secrets. It’s like he heard every word that was spoken between the four of them, his nostrils flare, and he lifts his glass up to his lips taking a deep pull as his dark gaze flickers over to where Poe is sitting beside her, his arm wrapped around the back of her chair.

She already can tell Kylo is itching for a fight and she believes he may have found it in the unsuspecting Poe.

She shakes her head, his attention snaps back to her. His eyes are pitch black, no telling where the iris starts and where the pupil ends. Dark brows furrow together, he pins her with a look that is full of carnal need. Her breath hitches and she presses her thighs together to tamp down the desire threatening to consume her.

He abruptly stands up, grasping onto the bottle he forgoes grabbing his jacket and helmet knowing full well no-one would dare to touch it. He stalks over to her, bottle in hand, not quite sure what has possessed him to do what he’s about to do. Her smell is clouding his senses to the point it’s driving him mad with lust. He hates that the little girl is able to get this vital of a reaction out of him.

He reveled in the way her eyes widened as he moved closer to her, _‘who’s afraid of the big bad wolf huh?’_ Poe straightens in his seat as he watches Kylo’s massive form moving straight towards them. Finn and Rose couldn’t help but to be shocked.

He stood before the table, staring down at Rey, “Mind if I join you?” His Irish accent was way too sexy. His voice low and husky, she was sure that alone could bring her to release. The dirty words that would roll off his tongue while he was-she derailed those thoughts and forced herself to talk to the brute.  

“S-Sure?” She questioned, doing a quick scan of what the others thought. They all nodded in unison, wide eyes planted on all their faces. They introduced themselves as he grabbed a chair from a table and sunk his large body into it. Sprawling his long legs, the bottle resting on his left thigh.

“You kids come to watch the fight?” Kylo nodded his head to the television.

“It was just an added bonus, but we came here just for the hell of it,” Poe said surprisingly his voice remained even.

“How about you Rey, do you like boxing?”

She notes the lines of his face are rigid, jaw clenching and unclenching ever-so-slightly-a severe glint in his eyes. Her eyes hone in on the scar letting it distract her from the raw intensity of the man sitting much too close to her. She can practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

“I’ve never had much of an interest in it until tonight.”

“Pretty brutal, eh?” He tilts the bottle back taking a long pull from it as if it isn’t whiskey. His Adam’s apple bobs with the effort and she can’t help but to be drawn to his corded neck where the veins strain against the pale flesh.

When he places the bottle back on his lap, he wipes the back of hand over his mouth and she wishes that it wasn’t hot, but he was all man which was causing her to become enamored by him.

“I like the brutal aspect of it. They both want to win so badly and refuse to let the other win, no matter the cost. You have to admire their bravery to do such a crazy thing.”

Kylo can’t help but to drink in her every feature, from her thick brown hair that is making him want to wrap it around his fist-her hazel optics threatening to pull him and never let him out. Flawless golden skin that doesn’t have a single blemish on it calls out to him to touch it, taste it, but he pushes that thought to the back of his head. Admiring the blue dress that hugs her small chest, thin waist, and flares out around her curvaceous hips. The golden skin of her thigh is almost too much to take in and he notices her tug at the ends trying to hide the exposed flesh.

He hides his smirk by taking another large drink from the bottle, enjoying the slight burn that accompanied it.

“Well, I should go,” Rey says suddenly, “I have to drive, but it was so nice meeting all of you.” She typed her phone number into Rose’s phone and told them to keep in touch with her. She stood up, maneuvering her way out of the booth knocking her knee against Kylo’s

“It was good to see you again Kylo,” she sort of lied, because in reality she wasn’t so sure she was glad to see him again. He stood up to his full height, tossing a goodbye to the others.

He didn’t even say bye to Rey, she bit back the sharp remark she wanted to throw at him and made her way out of the bar into the crisp summer air. She began to make the trek back to her car when she heard loud footsteps catching up to her. When she glanced over her shoulder, she was alarmed to see Kylo following her.

“W-What are you doing? Stalking me?” She snapped, stopping to face him.

He sneers, “As if. I just don’t think it’s safe for a young woman to be walking all alone at night.”

“And being out here with you in the middle of the night is any better?” She crosses her arms over her chest.

_‘Touché’_

“I guess not,” he chuckles darkly.

“You’re not a good man Kylo,” she whispers, trying to be more scared than turned on, but is failing miserably.

“Maybe. You say I’m stalking you and yet you know my name,” he say with a tilt of his head. She realizes she’s walking backwards away from him, not paying much attention to her surroundings until her back meets a brick wall. Her hands splay against the cool stone as he crowds her space.

He places both his palms against the stone caging her in, her breath stutters and she watches with trepidation as he leans his face closer to hers. Their lips a fraction apart.

“My friends told me…”

“Your friends? Didn’t you just meet them tonight?”

“That’s irrelevant.”

The smile that is on his face is not warm, it’s taunting to the point it makes him look wild and untamed. He leaned in next to her ear, goosebumps sprouted on her skin-her eyes closed as she shivered when his lips caressed the shell of her ear.

“You needed to put a name to the face right? So when your under your covers tonight you’ll be whispering it over and over again as you touch that greedy cunt of yours,” he growls.

An electric shock flows through Rey, she gasps causing her to arch into him-her breasts rub against his sturdy chest eliciting a whimper out of her at the sensation that causes her bundle of nerves to throb and she clenches on nothing, feeling empty.

“H-How did you hear that?” She manages to say through the lust that is clouding up her head.

“That’s irrelevant.” He throws her words back in her face and she grimaces.

“I’m pretty sure it’s very relevant Kylo.”

He pulls away breaking the connection, “Get home safe, Rey.”

Wait, what the hell!? He was just going to play this all off like it was nothing? Fucking jerk!

She flipped him off behind his back and made her way to her car, putting the aggravating brute out of her mind.

* * *

 

A loud howl yanks Rey out of her slumber, her heart is pounding faster than normal. She places a hand over it to try to calm it, but suddenly another howl comes in much too clear even through the closed window. She yanks the blinds up and does the same with the window, scanning the darkness, but seeing nothing. When she hears the sound again, it is vaguely similar to the cry of a wounded animal.

She knows Poe would never forgive her if she didn’t at least try to save the animal, she trades her pajamas for jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. After yanking her boots on, she manages to find a flashlight and bravely enters the night.

With tentative steps she searches the dark for where the sound may have come from, she wanders deeper into the forest and nearly jumps out of her skin when the sound echoes close to her. She whips around scanning the darkness, willing her frantic heart to settle down. She’s aware she is panting and beginning to look around wildly to see what she knows is close by.

A scream of terror gets lodged into her throat when she sees the massive form of a creature that is pure black, fur spiking out haphazardly. She knows it’s a wolf with the way it moves, but she had never seen any of this size before ever in her life and she knows they were no longer around in Ireland. So how the hell was she seeing this right now? She was sure she was dreaming, but when she closed her eyes and re-opened them the wolf had drawn closer.

Dark eyes were full of pain, it’s then that she noticed that there was a large slash across the wolf’s chest, it was oozing blood onto the leaves that crunched underneath its large paws.

“Y-You’re hurt,” she whispers, “Let me help you.” Her voice is quivering as she begins to step towards the creature that dwarfs her in size. She’s more than terrified, but if she doesn’t help whatever the hell this animal may be-she knew he would die.

He bared his teeth when she stepped too close, she flinched away from him and noted he was slightly panting. Eyes glazing over due to the pain.

“Please, you’ll die if I don’t help you. I-I know how to sew, I can stitch the wound for you.” She must be crazy to think this animal could actually understand her, but when he laid down on his side before her she knew he had some comprehension of what she was saying.

“Thank you,” she whispered, running to the cottage to retrieve her sewing materials, gauze, and medicine to wash out the wound. She grabbed a electric lantern and made with haste back to the wounded beast.

He laid there patiently, chest rising and falling much too fast. She knew he was running out of time with how much blood he was losing. She set the lantern and was taken aback by how familiar his eyes looked in this light. They flickered away from her as if they had known they’d been caught. W-What the hell?

Shaking her head, she washed the wound out, the animal didn’t even flinch when she began to thread the needle through the torn skin. It was slightly difficult to the dark hair that was in her way, but she reveled in how soft it was. She wanted to snuggle her face into it, but she was sure he wouldn’t appreciate that.

“All done,” she said and wiped her bloody hands off on her jeans not caring to ruin them.

The wolf shifted onto his feet, he looked at her with one last look before he escaped into the darkness.

Now that was something she never thought she would experience in her life.

* * *

 

When he was sure she was back into bed, he shape-shifted back into his human form, and managed to get inside his cottage slamming his naked back up against the wall. His dog Chewie whined, pressing his wet nose against Kylo’s hand.

“I’m okay boy,” he said to soothe the dog’s anxiety. He stared at the thread on his chest that had managed to keep him from bleeding out on that forest floor. He knew he had fucked up when he traveled to a part that was unknown to him. It wound up getting him speared by a terrified camper that had come across him. He was lucky to escape with his life and find his way home without being followed. He could only hope that prick could keep his mouth shut about him.

Running his fingertips along the messy patch job, he instantly thought of her pretty eyes full of terror and worry all at the same time. She didn’t know what to make of what he was, she talked to him like she knew he could understand her, but he didn’t know how she could possibly know that. When she saw his eyes he knew that she saw familiarity within them, but couldn’t pinpoint from where though.

He made his way into his kitchen, grabbing a beer out and chugged the thing in one go. He took another one out and plopped down on his couch. Chewie jumped up beside him, laying his head on Kylo’s thigh. Chewie knew what he was, unfortunately he had shifted in front of Chewie a couple times and it absolutely scared the shit out of the poor dog. He did his best to only transform away from him after that point.

It’s not like he asked to be born like this, his father had been a shape-shifter unbeknownst to almost everybody he knew except his mom and him. He had to hide the secret too, but was a trouble maker and loved his wolf form way too much to heed his mom’s warnings. He blamed himself for the death of his father. He was only trying to protect Kylo and hunter’s murdered him. They couldn’t figure out what the hell he was and Kylo went on the run fleeing from the small town of Kinsale. He made a living doing wood work and as time wore on learned how to keep his other side under wraps.

His mom passed away a couple years ago, leaving him a small sum of money that he didn’t have the heart to keep after not talking to her for so long. The death of his father had impacted his life to the point he didn’t make friends, got into brawls just to feel alive, and scorned anyone that tried to get to close.

Then there was Rey who was making him want to ravage her tight little body. She was young, a lot younger than him, he was sure of it. After thirty years of being alive, he had only slept with a handful of women, none of them worth marking as his. When he closed his eyes all he saw was her pink lips parted, the hitch of her breath as he caged her lithe body against the wall. He could smell her desire coming off of her in waves. He was tempted to touch her soaking cunt right then and there, but that would only scare her off.

He wanted her. She may be a little spit-fire, but that only made him want to press her face down into the sheets and fuck into her until she was begging him to make her come all over his cock. Damn it, that thought begins to make his length harden and he notes that he’s butt naked, his dog did not need to see this unsightly thing.

He moved off the couch and into his room, shutting the door behind him. Chewie pawed at the door, “Not now Chewie, go lie down in your bed,” he sternly says lying back on his bed.

Chewie whines, but obeys.

He doesn’t hesitate to wrap his fingers around his cock, thrusting his hips up and into the tight hole he has created. “Ah fuck,” he growls and throws his head back.

He strokes his cock, up and down a few times before he begins to swivel his hips in a circular motion that makes him bite down hard on his bottom lip. When he gets too close to release, he slows down his motions, groaning at the build-up that is driving him to a mind-blowing orgasm. Cupping his balls, he gently massages them as he runs his palm from the base to the tip circling the arousal that has gathered there. It helps aid his movements and he can’t help himself once he begins a rhythm that feels like he’s actually pounding into a willing woman’s warm cunt.

Hazel eyes flash behind his closed eyelids, pink lips part for him panting against his own, he feels her wrap her legs around his waist as she grinds down hard onto him. Her brown hair is wrapped tightly around his fist, he tugs at it biting down onto her shoulder loving the moan that tears out of her. His hand strokes faster as thoughts of her fill his mind. When she whispers his name, he growls through his release-his seed lands on his stomach, but he doesn’t have the will-power to move at the moment.

That girl was bad news.

* * *

 

She heard the sound of wood, this time around she had no fear in approaching the brooding man. Obi-Wan had left early to go to work stating he had a lot of assignments he needed to finish.

Kylo wore a short-sleeved white shirt that did nothing to hide the strong muscles from her hungry eyes. Her movements caught his eye and he slammed the ax down into the stump, pinning her with an angry expression.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Just trying to be a friendly neighbor,” she bit out, crossing her arms over her chest not realizing how much she emphasized her chest by doing so. Kylo couldn’t help but to skim his eyes over her perky tits. She blushed under his perverted stare and dropped her arms back to her side.

“Just because we are neighbors doesn’t mean we have to talk.”

He reached down to grab the beer he had set off to the side, “Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?”

“I don’t know, is it princess?” He asked sarcastically and drained the bottle.

“You’re an ass.”

“Tell me something I don’t know sweetheart.”

“Would you cut it out with the pet names!” She hissed.

His gaze reflects wicked intentions as he prowls nearer to her, “I bet you like the way I call you sweetheart or little girl.”

“I’m a hundred percent positive that I hate it.”

“Why are you even over here darling?” He taunted, tossing the bottle to the side, swaggering up to her with the grace of a predator.

Now that she thought about it, she had no idea what had brought her over here. All she knew was that she wanted to see him again and now that she was before him she was scared of what her true intentions were.

He stood directly in front of her, toe to toe, looming over her small frame.

She began to tremble as his thick, calloused fingertips traced over her collarbone, down to the soft skin of her sternum. Her breath was stuck in her throat as she dared to meet his dark gaze. The raw intensity was enough to almost knock her on her ass, but she managed to stay on her feet.

“I think I know why you’re here Rey.”

His lips draw closer to hers, her heart stutters and she awaits what is going to happen next.

“Tell me Rey, what do you want from me? It’s not like we even know each other. Did you want me to fuck you?”

She is taken aback by his lewd words, but more turned on if anything. She’s instantly slick between her thighs and highly aware of the moan that passes her lips.

“K-Kylo,” she murmurs hoarsely.

He rakes a hand through her tresses, wrapping a good handful around his fist before tugging her head back so that she’s peering up at him with those wide eyes of hers. He has no shame as he runs the tip of his tongue lightly along her bottom lip. She reaches out blindly to hold onto the front of his shirt, scrunching her eyes closed as he nips at her lip and soothes it away by gently sucking on it.

“Tell me Rey, what do you want?” His tone low, the air around them hums with scorching and potent primal energy.

“You,” she whispers.

“Fuck,” he growls before claiming her lips in a hungry kiss that threatens to shake the very ground they stand on. His tongue thrusts in, she is shy and timid when she meets his with her own. He has no problem in dominating the kiss, tightening his hold in her curls pulling her even closer to him so that now she is pressed against his burly body.

He feels his brows furrowing as the kiss becomes more and more passionate. She’s moaning into the kiss and he swallows the sound eagerly. She was so willing to yield to him, letting him have full control of the kiss.

With much reluctance he pulls away from the kiss, she’s panting and her lips are swollen. It’s a gorgeous sight and it only makes it that much harder to pull away from her completely. She touches her lips, staring at him with a look that he is sure matches his own. Her eyes dart to his chest, widening slightly, “You’re bleeding Kylo.” She hurries forward.

That was definitely not a good sign. He tried to turn away from her, but she was too quick demanding him to take his shirt off.

“I’m fine Rey.”

“No, you’re not! You’re injured!”

“I said I’m fine,” he snapped causing her to flinch away from him.

“Please Kylo,” she calmly says reaching out to him.

His breath is quickening, he grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it up and over his head revealing to her the cut that had been reopened most likely to the strain he was doing while chopping wood. Confusion knits her brows together as she steps closer, noting the thread that still lingers.

“I-It can’t be.” She covers her mouth and gazes up into his dark eyes.

“I never wanted you to know this.”

“Y-You’re that w-wolf?”

“Yes.”

“What the hell Kylo?! How is that even possible!?”

“We’re going extinct. I’m one of the last shape-shifters alive.”

“Shape-shifter???”

“Yes, the only form I can take is a wolf.”

“I’m dreaming,” she laughs nervously slapping her hand on her forehead.

“Afraid not darling.”

“D-Do you kill humans??”

He scoffed, angry at her assumption, “Of course I don’t. I rarely transform into that form and yesterday night I got myself into some trouble, but thanks to you I’m alive and kicking.”

“This is just so confusing…”

“It’s not meant to be understood. I barely even understand how the hell I’m this fucking creature.”

“We need to clean that wound,” she finally said after a moment of silence. He nodded towards his house and she followed.

“I have supplies that you can use to stitch the wound.”

“This time try to stay away from the ax, alright?”

He chuckled, “You got it Nurse Rey.”

She rolled her eyes, he gave her the materials she needed and sat down on the couch. She eyed him suspiciously, but let out a sigh instead and straddled his thighs as she wiped away the blood that had gathered on his skin. He rested his palms on her waist, not giving two shits when he ran his palms over her round arse giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Really Kylo? I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Sorry,” he said with a lazy smile on his face.

“I’m sure you are,” she deadpanned and thrust the needle through his skin, but even then he didn’t flinch in any kind of pain. Working diligently she managed to stitch him up with ease.

“Thank you sweetheart,” he purred running his nose along hers.

“W-What are you doing?” She planted her hands on his shoulders, gasping at how taut they were.

Kylo responded by biting down on the throbbing vein in her neck, she keened into his body and he wrapped his arm around her waist shifting her closer to him.

“I’m making you mine,” he huskily said against the smooth expanse of her neck.

She moaned helplessly as he grasped onto her hips making her grind into his hardening cock. She had never felt this way before-her entire body was on fire electrifying every nerve ending. Her clit throbbed as it rubbed insistently over the bulge that was pressing through the thin cotton of her panties. The dress she wore was being hiked up her thighs as he continued to aide her frantic movements.

“Fuck, you’re burning up sweetheart, that sweet cunt is so wet isn’t it?”

She could only answer with a jerky nod, his eyes darted over her face that was giving away every ounce of pleasure coursing through her. He pushed her panties aside, running two fingers through her wet heat, she moaned loudly, quaking in his arms. She was so damn responsive.

“You a virgin?” He inquired, circling her bud in tight circles that had her gasping for breath.

“Y-Yes,” she whimpered.

“Damn it, Rey. You’re gonna let me pop your cherry?” He began to ease one thick finger in spreading her so much more than two of her fingers would.

“Yes!” She shouted as he buried that finger inside her. She clenched around it loving that her walls were actually grasping onto something besides emptiness.

He moved that finger in and out of her tight hole, still circling her bundle of nerves. “Take off your dress pretty girl,” he grunted as he began to work another finger inside of her. She tore the dress up and over her head, unclasping the bra so that her small tits were revealed to him.

“Perfect,” he muttered and latched his teeth onto one tight peak. Her head tilted back as his fingers curled against her g-spot, rubbing the spot over and over again as he sucked messily on her tit.

Her fingers found refuge by lacing through his thick locks. She was so close to release when he suddenly stopped all forms of stimulation. She whined at the lost of friction, until he tossed her over his shoulder bringing her into his room. He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, locking the door, and rid himself of all his clothes.

Their lips found one another’s in the dark as his body moved in between her legs, his thick cock rested on her inner thigh. It was heavy and warm, she could tell it was thick and long. How it was going to fit was something she’d rather not think about. All that could be heard in the small room was the sound of their lips moving against each other as they desperately touched the other’s body.

His palm cupped her breast, thumb running over the tight bud as he positioned his cock to move through her wet slick, hitting her clit with his tip each-and-every-time. She arches underneath him, he grabs a chunk of her hair, “You really are hungry for my cock aren’t you?”

“So hungry,” she admits.

“Need to be full of my cock?” He snarled against her lips.

“Yes! Please Kylo.” She tugged on the strands of his raven locks.

His control snaps, he leans over to yank something out of the side table’s drawer. She watches with wide eyes as he tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, rolling the contents over his cock with practiced skill. He spread her thighs open, running his thumb over and over on her clit to the point she was shaking like a leaf in windy weather.

With his other hand he guides himself inside her wet heat, forcing the back of her thighs to rest against his own. He slowly eased inch by glorious inch inside her welcoming cunt. The ring around her opening was tight, she whimpered clawing at the bed sheets as he never ceased his ministrations on her clit.

He thrust home, her back bowed off the bed as he felt her inner muscles clamp down hard on his cock. She let out a pained sound  and he couldn’t hold back the tortured moan that ripped out of his chest as her walls fluttered around his intrusion.

“It h-hurts Kylo,” she groaned in what almost sounded like agony. He immediately halted his thrusts, but she moved from side to side trying to ease the painful feeling that was consuming her. He grasps onto her hips stopping her frantic movements.

“You need to relax, if you thrash around you’re going to make it hurt worse.”

She whines, the sound tugs at his heart and he presses loving kisses along her jaw-line before he presses his sweaty forehead against hers. “Just breathe baby,” he whispers.

He fuses his lips with hers trying to distract her from the pain as best as he can. He moves his hand back to where their bodies are joined flicking at her clit before he begins to increase the pressure.

“You’re so tight Rey. So wet and warm.”

She moans at his filthy words, hunkering down on his cock which causes him to be lodged farther inside her. He lets out a strangled curse, “I need to fuck you Rey.”

“Do it! I need you please, please, please,” she mutters deliriously.

He rocks in and out of with measured thrusts, still being careful to not hurt her, but when she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him even deeper inside her, he’s unable to tamp down his need any longer. He begins to pound merciless into her letting his desire consume his every thought. He’s aware that she’s crying out as his hips slam into her, his balls slapping against her ass creates such a sinful sound in the dark.

He rears back, throwing her calves over each shoulder as he changes the angle of his thrusts. He’s so deep inside her that she can feel him in her stomach and it causes tears to prick at the corner of her eyes with how intoxicating the push and pull is.

He hits a spot inside her that makes her see flashing white lights behind her eyelids, her toes curl, and she tries to stop the strong force that is ripping through her, but it is useless. Her thighs shake with the oncoming orgasm that is rendering her speechless as she claws desperately at the bed sheets beneath her. She tries to say something, anything, but the words remain lodged in her throat. Her  inner walls clench down hard on the cock that is pounding relentlessly into her.

“Ah fuck, you’re coming for me aren’t you?” He wrapped one long arm across both her thighs holding them over one shoulder now as he grinded into her g-spot.

She gasped as her core clamped down so hard onto him that it ripped a animalistic noise from deep within him and her walls spasm around his thick cock. His thrusts falter slightly, becoming more sporadic, he rotates his hips, rolling them forward desperate to reach his own release. His chest is rising and falling quickly, he can’t control the pants leaving his parted lips as his orgasm hits him like a freight train.

Rey gazes at him somewhat in a daze, but is still able to see the way his head tilts back as he lets out a low groan, lazily thrusting into her. Both of them are breathing hard as their eyes connect.

“You’re fucking perfect Rey.”

“That was pretty unbelievable,” she laughs and he drops her legs back over the bed. Their chests brush against one another and he takes her lips in a sweet kiss.

“Say you’ll be mine,” he whispers.

“Always,” she murmurs and wraps her arms around his shoulders, drowning in the heat of his kiss.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
